Un día de
by Un CoNeJo
Summary: Un caluroso dia de verano Lily y Severus se reunen bajo su árbol favorito para dejarse llevar por los placeres oníricos


**Un día de**

Un caluroso y húmedo día de verano, bajo la sombra de un viejo y gran sauce que se encontraba a la orilla del lago a las afueras del colegio, Severus Snape, un chico de apenas 15 años se encontraba leyendo bajo la refrescante sombra de aquel árbol. Apenas y prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que una chica de ojos verdes dejó caer de golpe un morral lleno hasta el tope de libros, para después sentarse a lado de aquel muchacho.

- ¡¡¡Solo 2 clases más!!! – decía la chica pelirroja mientras agitaba frente a la nariz de Severus dos dedos de la mano derecha - ¡¡¡dos y se termina todo esto¡¡¡Ya tengo hasta aquí – decía mientras pasaba su dedo índice a la altura de las cejas – hasta aquí de pociones, hechizos, nombres de magos, brujas, fechas, plantas, animales etc., etc., etc.… me duele la mano de tanto escribir ensayos, no he comido bien y tampoco he dormido nada!!!

- ¿Cansada? – le preguntaba irónico Snape sin levantar la mirada de aquel viejo y maltratado libro haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas

- Siiii, ya quiero que se termine la semana, con esto de los TIMO's encima todos los maestros han dejado una cantidad de deberes que sentí no acabaría, ya no me entra ni una sola palabra más – decía al punto de las lágrimas mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recargaba en el hombro de Severus

- Lily, si fueras al día con tus trabajos no se te habrían juntado y no habrías sufrido durante estos días – la chica levantaba la cabeza y le lanzaba una mirada de enojo

- Vengo a buscar consuelo y comprensión de mi amigo y me encuentro con el señor perfección --- ¿que haces? - le decía enojada mientras veía aquel libro en las manos de Snape - ¡Caray Sev¿Qué no te basta con todo lo que hemos visto en la semana? Deja ese libro que te pasa, a leer a la biblioteca, esta es la hora de d-e-s-c-a-n-s-o – le decía mientras le arrebataba el libro que sostenía aquel muchacho

- ¡Lily dame eso, de verdad tengo que terminar de leer! – le decía tratando de alcanzar el libro pero un brazo de la chica se lo impedía

- Que puedes estar leyendo que no te sepas ya… ¿Amortentía¿Como preparar Amortentia? – decía sorprendida mientras leía el libro

- ¡Claro que no!…estaba leyendo otra cosa – decía ruborizado el chico

- No es verdad tienes el libro abierto en este capitulo¿a quien quieres darle ese menjurje Snape¿No me digas que a esa tonta niña de Hufflepuff? Creía que tenías mejor gustos – le decía Lily sin dejar de reír

- Pero que tonterías dices, estaba leyendo sobre el filtro de los muertos --- es pregunta de examen sabes---deberías de repasarlo tu también – decía mientras le quitaba el libro a la pelirroja la cual no paraba de reír

- ¿Quien te ha dicho? eso es de sexto año, no lo pueden preguntar

- Mamá me lo dijo, son puntos extra - decía abriendo de nuevo el libro y volviendo a la lectura

- ¡Ya deja de leer me desespera verte pegado a los libros! – le decía tratando de alcanzar una vez mas el libro

- Tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, los exámenes son la próxima semana y pociones no es exactamente tu fuerte – respondía mientras protegía su libro y evitaba que se lo quitaran

- ¿Te crees muy inteligente no? Ya te veré en Encantamientos, pedirás mi ayuda a gritos para el examen ¿pero que crees? no te voy a ayudar

Por un instante los dos se quedaron quietos y en silencio, Snape leía y Evans veía el lago y a todos los que pasaban por ahí.

- Ya faltan dos años –decía Lily- ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

- No, realmente no

- Deberías de dar clases aquí¿no te gustaría?

- ¿Clases?

- Si, corre el rumor de que Slugorn se retira en un par de años, podrías aprovechar la confusión y proponerte de maestro, quien mejor que tu.

- Gracias – respondía ruborizado - pero no lo creo debe ser difícil tener que lidiar con chicas que explotan todo lo que preparan – decía alzando la mirada de aquel libro a la pelirroja la cual se sonrojaba

- Seguro que lo dices por esa niña de Hufflepuff- decía evadiendo su mirada- por que por lo que he investigado no es muy buena en pociones.

- ¿¿¿La has investigado???

- ¿Era en serio eso de que debe ser difícil ser profesor aquí? – le decía cambiando de tema

- Si, supongo que debes tener experiencia y saber toda poción habida y por haber

- ¿Y me vas a decir que no te las sabes todas?---¡Por dios Severus si cuando eras un niño en lugar de que tu mamá te leyera… Sabity… Chabity, te leía "Las mil y un pociones"

- Ese libro ni existe

- ¿Cual de los dos?

- Ahora que lo pienso ninguno los dos, es Babity Rabbity y el otro solo existe en tu mundo

- El chiste es – decía interrumpiéndolo - que te sabes todo eso y mas, al entrar en primer año tu sabias hacer lo que los chicos de segundo o tercero, sino, no te hubieran asignado como mi "instructor".

- Y eso fue lo mejor…digo…por que así dejaste de hacer tanto desastre en las clases

Lily le sonrió mientras que el volvía a clavar la mirada en su libro tratando de ocultar sus rojas mejillas, de nuevo se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Te imaginas, cuando tú seas profesor aquí y nuestros hijos vengan a la escuela?, les vas a dar clases tú, pobres, si eres así conmigo ¿como serás con ellos?

- Nuestros… ¿nuestros hijos? – le preguntaba un tanto extrañado

- Si nues…- pero Lily se detuvo en la mirada de confusión de aquel muchacho y como si hubieran hecho un clic mental dijo - ¡¡Severus Snape deja de pensar lo que sea que estés pensando!!

- ¡Pero que dices, si tú lo pensaste primero!

- Pero yo me refería a cuando TU tengas TUS hijos con la…esa de Hufflepuff y yo tenga los míos…no se con quien, pero no me refería a… que tu… y yo…

- ¿Que chica de Hufflepuff es la que tanto dices? – le distraía Severus para no seguir con aquella incómoda situación

- ¿¡Ahhh, me vas a decir ahora que no sabes a quien me refiero!?

- La verdad no lo se

- Hablando de… es esa que viene para acá – le señalaba con la mirada

- Severus levantó la mirada pero seguía oculto detrás de su libro desde donde vio como una chica de cabello café oscuro caminaba justo frente a ellos, poniendo especial atención en él, de manera que le lanzó una sonrisa a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo. Snape bajó la mirada rápidamente y volvió a las páginas de su libro.

- ¡Sev!

- ¿Ahora que?

- Léeme un poco de eso que repasas ¿si? - le decía mientras se aferraba firmemente a su brazo y hundía mas su cabeza en el hombro de Snape, acto que a la chica de Hufflepuff no le agradó

- El filtro de los muertos es- leía Snape en voz alta, pero ninguna de las palabras que salían de la boca de Severus eran tomadas en cuenta por Lily, la cual no dejaba de buscar la mirada de aquella muchacha y cuando por fin se cruzaron le dijo entre dientes

- Que se te perdió – para que Snape no la escuchara, palabras acompañadas de una mirada nada agradable y que resulto incluso ofensiva para la chica de Hufflepuff ya que Lily la vio de cabeza a pies y de regreso, a lo cual aquella niña respondió respingando la nariz y saliendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo

- Es una creída, no se que le ves a esa escoba con falda, ni siquiera es bonita.

- Para que me haces leerte si no me vas a poner atención

- ¡Claro que te estaba escuchando pero esa me distrajo!

- Si, y yo nací ayer, déjala en paz

- ¿La defiendes? me vio mal y aun así… ¿la defiendes?, Severus YO soy tu amiga, tu mejor amiga cabe recordarte…no fuera James Potter el que me ve por que si no…-decía lo último bajando la voz y mirando de nuevo hacia el lago

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Rápido Sev, préstame tu libro!

- ¿Para que lo quieres?

- Que me lo prestes - le insistía mientras se acomodaba el cabello y la túnica. Severus le extendía el libro y se quedaba un poco desconcertado por la actitud tan extraña de Lily.

La pelirroja comenzaba a "leer" aquel libro y esperaba a que Josh McCain, un chico un año mayor que ella y de la casa de Ravenclaw se acercara para platicar y así fue. Aquel muchacho comenzó a caminar hacia donde Lily hasta que se percató de la presencia de alguien más; Severus Snape, el cual clavó aquellos ojos negros que lo caracterizaban en los de aquel chico, el cual en último momento prefirió seguir su camino sin detenerse hasta llegar al castillo para perderse en el interior.

- ¿Donde esta, ya viene para acá? – preguntaba emocionada Lily sin apartarse del libro

- ¿Quién?

- Josh

- No me digas que te gusta ese tonto de McCain…Lily para ser de Ravenclaw es un…

- SHHH cállate que te va a oír – le reclamaba sin levantar la mirada de aquel libro

- No lo creo, ya va muy lejos de aquí

- ¿¡Qué!?... ¿Pero por que?

- Tal vez se dio cuenta de tus intenciones

- ¿Tú crees?

- O es eso, o te considera un poco loca al leer al revés los libros, ahora entiendo por que no se te pega nada – le criticaba Snape a la vez que enderezaba el libro en las manos de Lily

- Toma tu tonto libro – le decía molesta lanzándole el libro al chico, a lo que este respondía esquivándolo ya que por poco le daba en la cara. Snape tomó su libro del suelo y comenzó a leer de nuevo.

- Caray – suspiraba la chica mientras se recostaba en el regazo de Snape – a este paso… tendremos que reconsiderar lo nuestro – le decía mientras levantaba con su mano el libro de Snape parta poder verlo mejor – ahora que te veo bien, no eres feo

- No digas tonterías – le respondía Snape sonrojado a la vez que se volvía a esconder detrás del libro, Lily reía a carcajadas.

- ¿Como sería?

- Como sería quien

- Retomando aquel perverso pensamiento que cruzó por tu mente hace rato¿como sería nuestro hijo?

- ¡Ya deja eso en paz!

- Que tiene, si somos amigos… ¿o no? Ya hay confianza, es mas fíjate lo que voy a hacer – y la pelirroja sacó de su morral un pedazo de pergamino y su varita – eso si que sea niño, crecí con puras niñas…contándote a ti, así que quiero que sea niño¿Qué quieres que tenga?

- 2 brazos, 2 manos, 2 piernas…

- Baaa… tonto – le decía imitando a un borrego a la vez que le pellizcaba el brazo

- ¡OYE! – le repelaba el muchacho

- Esto es serio, es nuestro futuro hijo, a ver…que tenga tu color de cabello por que cuando eres un niño pelirrojo te hacen mucha burla, recuerdas a ese horrible niño que me gritaba en el parque siempre que me veía¡pelirroja mala suerte! hasta que lo hiciste salir volando del sube y baja

- Yo no hice eso

- ¿A no? Entonces fui yo Opps, bueno que mas – le decía a la vez que le daba una miradilla a Snape – definitivamente que tenga mi nariz – a lo que Snape respondía tocándose la suya - Bueno…puede tener tu nariz y tus ojos también

- No, me gustan los tuyos – decía Snape

- ¿Mis ojos¿Te gustan mis ojos? – le decía con una picara sonrisa

- Pues…nooo…pero más que los míos si.

- A ver, un niño de cabello negro, ojos verdes… y pensándolo bien mejor que si tenga mi nariz – le decía burlona mientras dibujaba con su varita sobre el pedazo de pergamino - ¡listo!

- ¿¿¿Eso va a ser nuestro hijo??'...sigamos siendo amigos – decía Severus mirando con extrañeza aquel dibujo, a lo que la pelirroja respondía mostrándole la lengua.

- ¿Cómo se llamará? – le preguntaba Snape

- Jos…

- NO, ni lo pienses…Harry mejor

- ¿Harry¿Estas seguro de que eso es un nombre? – preguntaba burlona

- ¿Te burlas cuando ese que te gusta tiene nombre de marca de detergente?, para tu información Harry es un nombre para alguien destinado a ser alguien importante, como un gobernante, mi hijo…

- Nuestro – corregía Lily

- Nues… hará cosas muy importantes.

- ¡Oh! de haber sabido eso antes…de todos modos me hubiera burlado, pero en vista de que no quisiste cooperar al hacer este niño, por lo menos te dejaré ponerle nombre, así que se llamará Harry – decía la chica a la vez que escribía debajo del dibujo el nombre – ahora firma aquí a un lado

- ¿Quee? Si encuentran ese papel tirado por ahí…

- ¿Qué¿te avergüenzas de nuestro hijo Snape? – le reclamaba Lily pegándose al pecho el dibujo poniendo ojos llorosos

- Estas loca - decía Snape a la vez que tomaba la hoja y ponía su nombre en una esquina – mas te vale que no pierdas eso

- Como perder a nuestro hijo – le respondía firmando debajo de donde Severus lo había hecho – Listo

Y los dos vieron aquel dibujo pero ninguno pudo contenerse y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas para después quedarse en silencio. Severus volvía a la lectura de su libro y Lily se quedaba recostada en el regazo de Snape. Después de un instante en silencio Snape retomo la plática

- Me gusta como se ve el sol reflejado sobre el lago, me recuerda a cuando nos sentábamos junto al rió y te asustabas al contarte de los dementotes, creías que te llevarían a Azkaban por haber encantado aquella tetera – pero no hubo respuesta alguna de la pelirroja. Lily se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre su regazo y no sabia como despertarla ya que faltaba poco para entrar a clases.

Tras unos minutos la chica despertó de un brinco

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntaba Severus

- Si… un sueño extraño¿que hora es?

- Pues si quieres llegar a clase de Slugorn olvídalo ya van 20 minutos y no creo que nos deje entrar

- ¿Y por que no me despertaste? – le decía mientras se levantaba y se sentaba de nuevo

- Te vi tan dormida y me acorde de tu falta de sueño, que mejor te deje descansar y como dices, todo eso ya me lo se

- Me sorprende que lo tomes tan a la ligera

- Ya te dije por que, además yo también quiero descansar – le decía bajando el libro y acomodándolo en su mochila.

- Oye Sev, vamos más cerca del lago y sumergimos los pies un rato en el agua, como cuando niños.

- ¿Pero que dices? Yo no voy a meter ahí los pies, hay grindylows y un pulpo gigante

- El pulpo no hace nada, además siempre esta en lo mas profundo del lago al igual que los grindylows

- No voy a ir, si quieres ve tu desde aquí te cuido

- Si no te vas a meter todo – le decía le pelirroja mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente a el – vamos a refrescarnos por que hace mucho calor – insistía Lily mientras se quitaba la corbata y desabotonaba los dos primeros botones de su blusa

- ¿¡Que haces!? - le regañaba el chico – te van a ver y en buen lío nos vas a meter

- Pero si no hay nadie al rededor todos están en clases, sabes que… si no vienes por las buenas vienes por las malas

- Así, que vas a intentar – contestaba incluso burlón

- ¿A no me crees? – y dicho esto se acerco a donde el chico y lo tomó por los tobillos y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el lago - Severus que si que has crecido antes era mas fácil - decía con esfuerzo mientras intentaba jalar al chico

- ¡Lily suéltame! – y jaló de golpe los pies haciendo que la pelirroja perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre el

- Estas bien – preguntaba Lily mientras levantaba la cara para verlo

- Sin contar el hecho de que me caíste encima y casi me rompes la boca con tu dura cabeza…estoy bien

- Lo siento mucho déjame ver - le decía preocupada Lily mientras tocaba los labios de Severus; el roce de sus labios contra sus dedos causaba una sensación nada desagradable para la chica - No te paso nada – le decía Lily sin apartar la mirada de sus labios, a lo que Severus respondió tratando de evitarla pero se topó con aquel par de botones que Lily había abierto antes y que ahora le dejaban ver un poco mas allá. Inmediatamente levantó la mirada y los ojos de Lily quedaron fijos en los de él

- Lo siento yo... – pero Snape no terminó de explicar por que los labios de Lily se lo impedían

La pelirroja le besaba el labio inferior de una manera suave y tierna pero tenía unas ansias enormes de hacer ese beso mas intenso y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era respondido por aquel chico y dejó de besarlo

- Perdón yo… no fue mi intención yo…- le decía la pelirroja a la vez que con sus dedos retiraba el brillo labial que le había dejado a Snape en los labios. De pronto sintió como la mano de Snape la detenía y la tomaba del cuello para acercarla a él y besarla de nuevo a lo que Lily respondió con un tímido beso que poco a poco se hizo mas intenso.

De pronto sintió como la mano de aquel chico comenzaba a bajar del cuello hacia su espala y pegó un brinco al sentir como aquella traviesa mano entraba debajo de su blusa abriendo de par en par los ojos

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntaba Severus mientras la veía por encima de su libro

- ¿Qué?…si… solo fue un sueño…que hora es – preguntaba a la vez que incorporaba y se sentaba

- Faltan 10 minutos para la clase¿Qué soñabas?

- Me hubieras dejado 5 minutos mas para ver como terminaba el sueño

- De hecho no te iba a despertar, me estaba haciendo a la idea de no entrar a clase, estabas tan dormida que no te quería despertar hasta que comenzaste a quejarte

- ¿¡Quejarme!?

- Si, por eso te desperté pensé que era un mal sueño – le decía levantándose a la vez que la ayudaba y comenzaban a caminar hacia el castillo - ¿Pero que soñabas?

- ¿Tanto quieres saber?

- Solo es curiosidad

- Pues déjame decirte chismoso, que ahora formas oficialmente parte de mis fantasías eróticas más sensuales.

Dicha respuesta no era lo que esperaba el chico, a lo que respondió quedándose completamente paralizado en medio del patio y con la cara más roja que un tomate mientas veía a Lily caminar hacia el interior del castillo.

Apenas eran las 9 de la noche y Snape estaba ya metido entre las cobijas de su cama, seguía leyendo aquel libro de la tarde, "Para preparar Amortentia usted necesita…" decía lo que leía, cuando por un momento el cansancio lo venció y cerro los ojos, pero poco le duró el descanso ya que escuchó como alguien entraba a los dormitorios, y tratando de ver entre sombras por fin pudo reconocer a quien entraba

- ¿Lily? – preguntaba sorprendido

- Shhh- le callaba la pelirroja

- ¿Que haces aquí? – preguntaba en voz baja ya que no era el único en el dormitorio - ¿como entraste?, si te ven aquí nos vas a meter en problemas- pero la pelirroja no se detenía y comenzaba a subir en la cama acercándose mas y mas a Severus quien no se movía de donde estaba.

- ¿Lily que haces? – pero lo único que tuvo de respuesta fue sentir como la chica lo acostaba de nuevo y lo comenzaba a besar para después intentar meterse debajo de las cobijas, a lo que Snape respondía ayudándole sin separarse de sus labios y echando de vez en cuando una miradilla rápida a aquellos botones de la blusa de Lily, hasta que escuchó como alguien estaba apunto de entrar a los dormitorios

- Lily…alguien viene – trataba de advertir entre beso y beso…Lily

- ¿¡Severus!? --- ¿a quien le hablas? – le preguntaba un chico parado en la entrada de los dormitorios

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te sientes mal? - le preguntaba el chico

- No…estoy bien...solo un sueño

- ¿Mal sueño?

- Si me hubieras dado 5 minutos más…

- Ok – decía un poco extrañado el muchacho - Bueno, me voy a dormir

- Esta bien...que descanses – le decía Snape a la vez que se recostaba y veía el techo de la cama - Esto no se me va a olvidar fácil

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor, Lily dormía placidamente en su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entre sus manos, las cuales tenía debajo de su almohada, se asomaba un pedazo de pergamino donde se alcanzaba a leer "Harry"

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.


End file.
